


A Golden Opportunity

by prissygirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Curse, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle Showdown 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prissygirl/pseuds/prissygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle attends Storybrooke's Annual Masquerade Ball. But there's only one man she's hoping to unmask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Golden Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> This was my Round 2 story for the 2016 Rumbelle Showdown. The prompts were: Masquerade, “Care to dance?”, When the storm ends.

Belle French stood at the top of the mansion’s grand staircase, taking in the newly redecorated ballroom with pride.

The room seemed to almost glow as the warm light from the overhanging chandeliers glinted off the hundreds of golden streamers Belle had painstakingly hung from the ceiling. A dozen white chairs lined each wall and a long table covered in a golden tablecloth provided snacks and drinks for the guests, leaving the rest of the hardwood floor clear for dancing.  

Despite the chance of a storm blowing in that night, the whole town seemed to be in attendance. Belle held her head high as she descended the staircase, feeling like a fairy tale princess as the floor-length skirt of her dress shimmered in the light. The bodice of her strapless gown was covered in tiny gold and white beads which complimented the delicate white mask that covered the top half of her face.

The majority of the city council had all but laughed at her when she had first suggested bringing back Storybrooke’s Annual Masquerade Ball after all these years. But once she’d received a check from a very generous anonymous donor, the council had been more than happy to approve the event.

Belle had a hunch as to the identity of the mystery donor – after all, it was a limited amount of people in town that had _that_ much money to throw around.

The funds had been sufficient enough to rent out the old mansion on the edge of town for the event. Belle had spent the entire week cleaning and decorating, even staying over the night before in one of the empty rooms upstairs on an air mattress she had brought with her. She had wanted everything to be perfect. From the looks of things, she had at least succeeded in one of her goals for the night.

She turned her head to see the mayor sweep past her in an uncharacteristically low-cut black sequined gown and matching mask. Belle didn’t think she had ever seen Regina in anything but a sensible pantsuit, but there was no mistaking that no-nonsense walk.

As Belle glanced around the room, she realized that she recognized most of the guests there. Most masks barely hid half of people’s faces, leaving it rather easy to pick everyone out – though based on some of their behavior, Belle had a hunch most thought they had disguised themselves fairly well.

She saw Dr. Whale less than subtly spiking the punch bowl as his good friend Jefferson egged him on. Belle snorted and turned to scan the rest of the crowd, her eyes landing on a figure standing off to the side in the shadows. The darkness hid him well, but once again, she had a fairly good guess to his identity. Most people in Storybrooke loved a good party; Belle only knew of one person who skulked in the shadows on a regular basis.

The music had started up a few minutes ago, provided by Storybrooke’s own local orchestra. Belle gave a quick wave to the band’s two trumpeters, Leroy and Archie, as she made her way steadily towards the masked man in the corner.

As she approached him, she hungrily took in his appearance. Unlike the rest of the room, he had taken his matter of disguise seriously. His blue and gold mask – which matched the richly embroidered suit jacket and vest he wore – covered his entire face, leaving only his soulful brown eyes uncovered.

Said eyes widened as she came to stand before him, and Belle saw them take on a degree of warmth that she had come to hope was reserved for her alone.  
If she was right, perhaps she could achieve her second objective of the night after all.

“Care to dance?” she asked simply, holding out her hand.

She heard a sharp intake of breath, but her not-so-mysterious man nodded readily and took her hand, leading her out onto the floor. One arm encircled her waist loosely while his other hand clasped hers gently. Belle couldn’t help the small sigh of contentment that escaped her lips at his touch. She felt him freeze momentarily and she knew there was no way he had missed it.

Before her bravery could fail her, Belle charged ahead, knowing the outcome of their conversation could potentially change her life forever.

She could only hope it was for the better.

“I hope you’re enjoying the ball.” Her voice came out hesitant and she mentally kicked herself. If she couldn’t even get through a simple declarative sentence, Belle wondered how she was ever going to make it through the rest of the conversation.

All she received in reply was a grunt, though she felt his hold on her tighten.

The subconscious motion made her smile and gave her the boost of courage she needed.

“None of this would have been possible without my mysterious benefactor, of course.” She lowered her voice to whisper conspiratorially. “I only wish I could thank him for his generosity.”

Once again her companion merely grunted in response.

Belle rolled her eyes. If she had to drag him kicking and screaming across this line with her, she would. She had waited long enough for him to make a move.  
“Do you think a kiss would be appropriate?”

_That_ certainly got his attention. He sputtered incomprehensibly for a moment, staring at her in confusion.

Belle gave him what she hoped was an encouraging smile. “Seems a fitting thank you, don’t you think?”

“I – I suppose so.”

His voice came out rough and raspy. She couldn’t tell if he was still clinging to the tattered shreds of his anonymity or if he was currently in shock.

Before the rational part of her brain could talk her out of it, she reached behind his head, quickly untying the ribbons there and pulling his mask free.

Matthew Gold stared at her in equal parts astonishment and horror. He glanced down in dismay at the mask she held in her hand, and for a moment she was convinced he would snatch it back up and bolt off into the night with it, never to be seen again.

Before he could do any such thing, she lifted her free hand to his face, brushing her thumb across his lips gently. His eyes flicked back up to hers and she heard him let out a shaky breath.

“It’s hard to kiss you with the mask on.”  

He looked at her incredulously. “You want to kiss me?”

She let out a silvery laugh. “I’ve wanted to for a _very_ long time actually.” 

The smile that bloomed on his face was half joy and half disbelief, but he made no move to run as she pulled at his shoulders to bring him down to her for a kiss.

It was soft and hesitant, barely more than a brush of the lips, but Belle felt her heart practically explode in her chest.

As he pulled away, Belle searched his eyes, desperate to find out if her gamble had paid off, if he would finally embrace the idea of them together, or if he would find a reason to pull away.

She got her answer when he pulled her close, resting his head on hers. “Did you wear gold for me?” he asked, his voice a bit husky. Belle nodded shyly, and he leaned in to kiss her again, though this time it was a long, lingering kiss that made her toes curl up in her gold high heels.

A sudden clap of thunder made her jump away, breaking off their kiss. They both turned to glance outside and saw that the promised storm was in full effect, the rain pouring down heavily from the clouds.

“I guess no one’s leaving until the storm ends.” Gold sighed. “It might be a rather late night for us if that happens.”

Belle giggled. “Worried you’ll turn into a pumpkin?

He shook his head, glancing down at his right leg grimly. “No, I’m just not sure if I’ll hold up that long.”

“I have a bed upstairs,” Belle blurted out, blushing the moment the words left her mouth. She hurried to explain. “I mean, if you needed to rest your leg. I wasn’t – “

Gold brought a finger up to her mouth, a soft chuckle escaping his lips. “I know what you meant, Belle. I would never presume something like that.”

His voice was gentle, yet deeper than usual, and Belle felt it go straight to places in her body that had a very different idea of how her air mattress should be used.

“Well, at least not _tonight_ ,” Belle said somewhat breathlessly.

His eyes grew wide once again, and she took the opportunity to press even closer to him, reveling in this newfound closeness between them.

Belle had the feeling she was going to enjoy shocking him just as much in the future.


End file.
